


Something Special (#55 Birthday)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [120]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor wants to give his beautiful boy a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special (#55 Birthday)

The Professor had promised him something special for his birthday.

The morning had started with a birthday spanking then a day together and an elegant evening out, all trying to make up for his previous birthday which had seen Charlie firmly in a wheelchair.

Now Ian had his arms tied to the bedposts and a soft blindfold over his eyes. It felt like the Professor had been worshiping his body for hours with licks and nips and gentle touches keeping him right at the edge.

He felt the Professor straddle his hips, then the blindfold was pulled away. “I want to see your eyes when I do this.” Before Ian could reply his cock was wrapped in hot flesh almost painfully tight. Ian sucked in air and prayed not to cum.

He had never been inside the Professor, inside Charlie. “I told you, something special.”

Ian whimpered as his cock was squeezed even tighter.

“I love you so much my beautiful boy.” Charlie said softly starting to rise up. “Never doubt that. I have let you in me like few others.” Charlie slowly sank back down. “And every year of you on this earth is something to be treasured.”


End file.
